


Daddy Andy ( Each chapter is kinda it’s own story )

by kaileemaebug



Category: andy beshear - Fandom, beshear, daddy andy - Fandom, kentuc
Genre: Kentucky, Other, andy - Freeform, andy beshear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileemaebug/pseuds/kaileemaebug
Summary: Governer andy beshear has a little fling with his secretary. Original version are here too. I had to take these off of wattpad bc of new rules





	Daddy Andy ( Each chapter is kinda it’s own story )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends:)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends%3A%29).



Daddy Andy- The Original 

You walk into Andy beshears office to give him his cup coffee and he tells you to sit down with him. While talking in his office he pulls you by the shirt and tells you to kiss him right then and there. Suddenly you two start making out and Andy pulls of his shirt and tells you to calm him "Daddy Andy" with a heavy country accent. After doing so Daddy Andy gets hard and tells you to back away. after backing away he tells you to ( heavy country accent ) "Strip them damn clothes of baby". Daddy Andy Closes his blinds and locks the door then gets on top of you pulling out his MASSIVE FUCKING HOG. He sticks his MASSIVE FUCKING HOG down your throat, while you pleasing suck Daddy Andy's MASSIVE FUCKING HOG you feel him SPLOOGE in your mouth. After having rough sex on his carpet with Daddy Andy's MASSIVE FUCKING HOG he brings you to his bedroom and you fall asleep on top of him.

I hate myself for making this story fucking Christ.


End file.
